She is mine
by Parisienneinlove
Summary: Sometimes our mistakes can turn into right things...
1. Chapter 1

Эту историю я начала писать сразу после окончания второго сезона, так что теперь она относится к AU еще больше, чем раньше.

Итак, конец второго сезона. Джессика только что подписала с Дарби соглашение о слиянии.

* * *

Их мир рушился. Восемь тридцать утра, а на фирме уже царил переполох, словно одни вдруг куда-то засобирались, стараясь забиться подальше в свои кабинки, а другие, подобно саранче, наседали, пытаясь присмотреть место получше –началась английская экспансия, и, казалось, все кроме Джессики втянули головы в шеи и приготовились к чему-то неизвестному, а от того по меньшей мере тревожному. Донна уже зарылась в кипе бумаг, пытаясь сосредоточиться и разгрести ворох документов, накопившийся за те последние дни, когда все стало стремительно раскручиваться, подобно туго затянутой пружине. Ее латте остыл, работа почти не продвигалась, стопорясь роящимися в голове опасениями. Он был напряжен вчера, был замкнутым, ушедшим в себя, словно никак не мог принять горечь поражения, предательства Майка и обмана Джессики. Более подавленным он был лишь на похоронах Гордона - больше ничто за все время их совместной офисной жизни так не выводило его из колеи. Вторую половину дня он был рассеян, отвечал невпопад, словно обдумывая что-то, то, к чему доступ ей был закрыт, потому что, как он выразился тогда в туалетной комнате, он был ее боссом. Затем, забрав несколько пластинок, он собрался и покинул офис ровно в шесть тридцать, забыв даже попрощаться.

Она ощущала себя покинутой. Майк больше не приносил ей кофе, Рэйчел вела себя странно, Луис был полностью поглощен отвоевыванием места под солнцем у своего британского прототипа. Сделав над собой титаническое усилие, Донна погрузилась в работу, и к концу дня кипа бумаг на ее столе уменьшилась почти вполовину. Он так и не объявился. Тупая боль зародилась внутри, выматывая и терзая душу. Попытки позвонить заканчивались отсылкой на его голосовую почту. Тяжело вздохнув, она поднялась с места, и направилась к лифтам. Очутившись в придорожном кафе по соседству с офисом, она заказала себе рекордное количество сладкого и двойной латте, надеясь, что это поможет взбодриться и продержаться до конца рабочего дня. За столько лет работы она еще никогда не обедала тут одна. Погрузившись в свои мысли, она наблюдала за спешащими под зонтами прохожими, пестревшей желтыми пятнами такси бесконечной пробкой. Серость и тоска осеннего дня словно решили добить ее самообладание. Не чувствуя вкуса, она машинально поедала десерт, ощущая упадок сил и разбитость. Она теряет его.

Вернувшись обратно, Донна сделала над собой титаническое усилие и одолела еще половину из оставшихся документов. Чувствуя, что больше не в состоянии бороться с напряжением, она поднялась и направилась в кабинет Джессики, увидев, как она пожимает руку Дарби. Подождав, пока тот уйдет, Донна вошла.

-Он недавно позвонил,-нахмурившись, ответила Джессика на немой вопрос.

-И? Он не отвечает на звонки, сегодня так и не пришел.

-Он сказал, что берет отпуск. Напомнил обо всех неиспользованных днях, поставил перед фактом. Учитывая, в каком он бешенстве, я предпочла согласиться, чтобы он тут не усложнял обстановку,-Джессика вздохнула, и опустилась на диван. Донна присела напротив.

-Он не сказал, чем намерен заниматься? Останется ли в городе?

-Я не спрашивала,- пожала плечами Джессика. –Но он потребовал отпуск и для тебя,-помолчав добавила она.

Донна опешила, не в силах бороться с нахлынувшими противоречивыми чувствами, которые она никак не могла идентифицировать.

-Иди в отпуск, Донна,-устало улыбнулась Джессика. В конце концов, ты тоже давно не отдыхала, а когда он вернется, я не смогу тебя отпустить до тех пор, пока ему снова не приспичит отлынивать от работы.

Донна сделала попытку улыбнуться и поднялась.

-Как долго мне отдыхать?

-Две недели. Он потребовал две недели.

Впервые за долгое время она не знала, чем себя занять. Облачившись в спортивные брюки и домашний свитер, Донна сидела на широком подоконнике своей маленькой кухни, безучастно смотря вниз на спешащих куда-то горожан. Вечер пятницы не вызывал в этот раз никаких эмоций –лишь глухое, засевшее глубоко в душе, щемящее чувство одиночества. Словно ее вдруг насильно впихнули в безликую пустую комнату без окон. Просидев без движения добрых полчаса, она нехотя поднялась и поплелась к стоящему в гостиной дивану. Опустившись на мягкие подушки, она закинула голову и закрыла глаза, чувствуя, как в душевный вакуум просачиваются первые эмоции. Она вдруг почувствовала, как уходит молодость, а с нею и жизнь, ощутила, как не хватает рядом кого-то, заполняющего ее бытие чувством гармонии и полноценности. Тишина навалилась со всех сторон, словно стараясь внести свою лепту в витающее вокруг чувство безысходности. Чувствуя, как ее переполняют эмоции, Донна прижалась щекой к вышитой мамой хлопковой подушке и расплакалась. Ей некуда идти, нечего делать, она настолько сроднилась с работой, что работа заменила ей жизнь. Она настолько сроднилась с мыслью, что каждый божий день приходя в офис, будет видеть его или просто ощущать его присутствие, что смогла убедить себя, что ей не нужно ничего другого. Ничего большего. Сейчас она физически ощущала зависимость от него, ей просто необходимо было увидеть его, слушать его скользкие шутки, отвечать едким замечанием на его самодовольную ухмылку, вместе смеяться и засиживать допоздна за документами и итальянской едой на вынос.

Шмыгнув носом, Донна приказала себе собраться и, с трудом поднявшись с дивана, поплелась на кухню. Открыв холодильник, она выудила оттуда несколько месяцев стоящую там Шато ДёОранж, и, вдоволь повозившись со штопором, плеснула себе в бокал рубиновую ароматную жидкость. Сделав глоток, она вздрогнула от осторожного стука в дверь. Напрягшись от неожиданности, она направилась с бокалом в коридор...

...Он совсем не походил на того Харви, которого она привыкла видеть в офисе- тщательно выбритого, в безупречном дорогом костюме, галстуке, с уложенными волосами. Донна слегка опешила, окидывая взглядом трехдневную щетину, джинсы и куртку.

-О….-смогла выдавить она, чувствуя смесь радости и волнения.

-Я чему-то помешал или выпиваем в одиночестве?- привычно усмехнулся он, и она почувствовала накатывающую волну облегчения –похоже, он не изменился. Его глаза улыбались, в их уголках пролегли знакомые морщинки, и Донне вдруг захотелось коснуться их кончиками пальцев. Скользнув глазами по его фигуре, она вдруг увидела чемодан, и сердце пропустило удар.

-Ты куда-то собрался?

-Ты все-таки одна или нет?-ответил он вопросом на вопрос, и она почувствовала исходящее от него напряжение.

-Одна. И все-таки?

-Дашь мне зайти?

-Конечно, -Донна отступила на шаг в сторону и хлебнула для храбрости из бокала, затем закрыла дверь и проследовала за Харви в гостиную. Опустившись в кресло, он откинул голову назад и вытянул ноги.

-По какому поводу напиваемся?

Донна задумалась. Он всегда отвечал на силу-не на слабость, и, возможно, не стоит раскрывать карты, но потребность просто расслабиться и быть собой пересилила, и она сдалась:

-Оплакиваю свой возраст и одиночество.

Она видела, как он напрягся, как в глазах блеснуло нечто, чему она пока не готова была дать определение. Мысли снова вернулись к его дорожной сумке, и, похоже, поводов для оплакивания одиночества вскоре прибавится, с горечью подумала Донна.

-Куда ты все-таки собрался?-осторожно поинтересовалась она.

Харви выпрямился на кресле и посмотрел ей прямо в глаза.

-Поедешь со мной?

Ей хотелось крикнуть «да!», даже не интересуясь местом назначения, но она предпочла действовать более осознанно. – Хотелось бы узнать, что ты задумал.

-Самолет через три часа. Летишь или нет?-выудив из внутреннего кармана продолговатый голубой конверт, он хитро усмехнулся. Он не был бы Харви, если бы не получал от этого удовольствия.

-Черт бы тебя побрал, Харви, но да!


	2. Chapter 2

Большое спасибо за ревью к первой главе -мне очень приятно)))

* * *

…Он, расслабившись, сидел на диване, с удовольствием глядя на то, как лихорадочно она металась по квартире, собирая вещи.

-Ты скажешь мне, наконец, куда мы собираемся? Что мне упаковывать: джинсы, сарафан, пальто или шубу? Ну, Харви, не будь таким засранцем. Намекни хотя бы!

-Твой рабочий гардероб будет весьма кстати.. Хотя можешь взять и джинсы. Как тебе больше нравится.

Донна издала жалобный стон, чувствуя, однако, как внутри порхают бабочки…

Они летят в **Париж**. Она все повторяла и повторяла про себя это волшебное слово - оно словно магией окутывало ее, и ей казалось, что она чувствует дуновение ветра на нижних набережных Сенны, слышит легкий аромат духов и клаксоны машин на Елисейских полях. Все ощущалось словно во сне. Сидя в боинге в салоне первого класса, слегка убаюканная гулом двигателей, она пыталась проанализировать, что все это значит. Почему он выбрал Париж, самый романтичный город в мире, чтобы отвезти туда своего исполнительного секретаря, которая «любит его как брата или кузена». Не найдя ответа, Донна обреченно вздохнула и повернула голову к спящему на соседнем кресле Харви. Она не припомнит, видела ли его когда-нибудь спящим до этого, наверно, нет. Его черты разгладились, исчезла морщинка между бровями –он выглядел намного моложе и беззаботнее. Ей вдруг захотелось провести кончиками пальцев по его щеке, по родинкам над бровью, зарыться лицом в его волосы. Она тут же одернула себя. Она не любит его. Определенно нет. И все равно ощущение его такого близкого присутствия и лежащий пока еще далеко-далеко волшебный город наполняли сердце восторгом и упоением. Медленно закрыв глаза, Донна погрузилась в приятные мысли и сама не заметила, как гул самолета унес ее в глубины крепкого сна…

Это было похоже на сказку. Двухкомнатный президентский люкс в Конкорд Лафайет с захватывающим видом на лежащий внизу город, поздние завтраки в придорожных кафе на Елисейских полях, дневные изыскания в Лувре и музее Орсе и вечерние прогулки на Монмартре –она никак не могла осознать, что все это происходит в реальной жизни. Он вдруг скинул с себя маску озабоченности, и просто наслаждался жизнью, впитывал в себя воздух и атмосферу вокруг, восхищался вкусной едой, много шутил и часто улыбался. Она никак не могла понять, напускная ли это бравада или он правда постарался оставить рущащийся офисный мир за бортом. Бывало посреди разговора он вдруг замолкал, словно к чему-то возвращаясь, что-то анализируя и обдумывая, и она безмолвно ждала, когда он вновь оживится, иногда просто сидя рядом, а иногда почти невесомо касаясь его руки. Вскоре, словно встряхнувшись, он вновь возвращался к реальности. Они разговаривали обо всем, кроме работы: чаще о Гордоне, о Гарварде, о городах и странах, о детстве и юности. Сидя на набережной у самой воды, он непринужденно обнимал ее за плечи, прогуливаясь по бульварам, она держала его под руку, но это были дружеские жесты без намека на нечто большее. Каждый вечер он целовал ее в щеку с пожеланием спокойной ночи, и каждый раз она пресекала на корню даже самую робкую мысль «а что если», напоминая себе, что это она установила эти границы в тот, «другой раз», когда они так и не закончили то, что начиналось как головокружительный вихрь объятий и прикосновений. Долго ворочаясь в огромной кровати, она словно кожей чувствовала его присутствие в соседней комнате, отчего в теле росло четко ощутимое томление. Иногда ей хотелось плюнуть на все условности и просто позвать его, но потом вдруг перед глазами всплывало подчеркнуто сдержанное выражение лица и неизменный целомудренный поцелуй на ночь. Вздохнув, Донна поворачивалась на бок и, закрыв глаза, заставляла себя не думать, каково это - чувствовать его рядом.

Время пролетело как один миг, и вот он, их последний вечер. Недолго думая, они решили отпраздновать как полагается, в конце концов когда еще представится возможность просто так взять и умчаться прочь от всего и вся. Проведя добрых четыре часа за истинно французской трапезой в ресторане Максим и выпив бутылку элитного и неприлично дорогого Шардоне Пестюс, они, по просьбе Донны очередной раз забрались на Эйфелеву баншю, и, выпив в тамошнем ресторане шампанское за Париж, за имя на двери, за Гордона и за них самих, не заметили, как осушили всю бутылку и стояли теперь почти под самой антенной, взирая на мерцающие огни вечернего города. Здесь, на высоте трехсот метров, дул настолько прохладный ветер, что Донна, несмотря на теплую ауру алкоголя, еле уловимо поежилась, тут же почувствовав, как он немного придвинулся и уверенно обнял ее за плечи.

-Я до сих пор не могу осознать это, -со вздохом произнесла она. –Как такое стало возможным? Почему Париж и почему со мной. У меня затуманен рассудок и кружится голова, но я чувствую себя, как в раю.

Харви, глядя куда-то вдаль, пожал плечами. –Мне просто хотелось сменить обстановку. Можешь даже назвать это бегством. Уверен, что все так и подумали.

-С каких это пор тебя волнует чужое мнение?-Донна слегка толкнула его плечом.

-Ты же знаешь, что мне наплевать. Я просто хотел отдохнуть от всего этого, обмыслить и подготовить ответный удар. А кроме того сделать тебе приятное.

-Тебе это удалось на тысячу процентов, -Донна повернула голову и ослепительно улыбнулась. Ветер трепал ее рыжие пряди, прилив тепла румянцем согревал щеки. Его глаза улыбались и были в его взгляде нечто обескураженное, словно он только сейчас разглядел нечто, чего ранее не замечал.

-Ты такая красивая, -вдруг вырвалось у него. Возможно, причиной тому было количество выпитого –ему вдруг захотелось говорить это без перерыва. Донна весело улыбнулась, и счастливо вздохнув, повернула голову навстречу лежащему внизу городу. Помолчав, она заговорила:- Знаешь, у меня с ранней юности была мечта. Очень часто, ложась спать, я представляла себе одну сцену. Обещаешь не смеяться? Это глупо.

-Постараюсь, -на его лице в предвкушении засветилась озорная улыбка.

-Только попробуй –и я скину тебя вниз, -в ответ хихикнула Донна, а потом смущенно продолжила. – Мне представлялось, как я стою на самом верху Эйфелевой башни с высоким темноволосым красавцем, и он мне говорит, какая я красивая. Мне скоро сорок, Харви, и я уже думала, что эта мечта, как и многие другие, никогда не сбудется, -она опустила взгляд.

-О, так я, по-твоему, красавец,- в его глазах мелькали чертики.

Донна закинула голову в смехе и легко толкнула его плечом.

-Черт, ты просто неисправим.

Толкнув ее в ответ, он усмехнулся, и повернул голову, следя, как колышется у ее уха рыжий локон. – Ну и что было дальше?

-О чем ты?

-Ну, он сказал тебе, какая ты красивая, и что дальше? Бьюсь об заклад, ты после этого засыпала. Я, как на зло, всегда отрубался, так и не забив решающий мяч.

Донна широко улыбнулась и отвела глаза.- Ну, вообще-то нет. Я засыпала после того, как он меня поцеловал.

_О черт._ Ей вдруг захотелось заткнуть себе рот, но сказанного уже не воротишь. Смешанный с трепетом страх вдруг зародился в груди, на мгновение словно вытеснив все пары выпитого алкоголя, и, вспыхнув, метнулся прямо в низ живота. Она вдруг застыла от осознания происходящего – его руки коснулись ее локтей и он мягко поворачивал ее к себе. Испуганно и неуверенно она подняла взгляд и встретилась с его глазами. Он улыбался. Несколько самодовольно, но было в его глазах нечто, что было отдаленно похоже на невиданную ранее нежность.

-Харви, не вздумай, -дрожащим голосом прошептала она.

-Кто меня остановит? –по-мальчишески улыбнулся он, скользнув ладонями ей под локти, на спину, и притянув ее ближе. –Мечты должны сбываться, Донна, - улыбаясь, произнес он, медленно потянувшись к ней. Один миг она почувствовала, как замерла в предвкушении, ощутила дуновение его дыхания, и затем легкое прикосновение его теплых губ, нежное и недолгое, словно он все еще просил разрешения. Отпрянув на несколько сантиметров, он на мгновение застыл, словно осознавая произошедшее, а затем потянулся к ней снова, словно стараясь утолить мгновенно возникшую зависимость. На этот раз его губы были более настойчивы, и она мгновенно сдалась по его напором, раскрывая губы, пуская его внутрь, чувствуя, как она тонет в водовороте ощущений, порождаемых его губами и языком. Его руки сомкнулись вокруг нее более властно, притягивая ее к себе, дав почувствовать жар его тела, ее рука скользнула к нему на спину, а другая зарылась в волосы на его затылке. Будто тлеющая спичка, она словно ждала искры, и теперь эта искра превратилась в пожар, моментально охвативший все ее тело. Целовать его было даже лучше, чем она помнила с того, другого раза. Потребность раствориться в нем стала настолько подавляющей, что отозвалась мучительной болью между ног. Он целовал ее настойчиво и тщательно, словно хотел вобрать в себя всю ее сущность, весь ее вкус. Почувствовав, как подкашиваются колени и кружится голова, она крепче ухватилась за него и оторвалась от его губ, прерывисто дыша и глотая воздух.

Оторвавшись, наконец, от его манящих губ, она судорожно втянула воздух.

-Харви… мы пьяны. Держи себя в руках.

-Я знаю, -прерывисто проговорил он, потянувшись губами к ее виску и оставляя на нем невесомые поцелуи. –А еще я знаю, что хочу тебя настолько, что это даже причиняет боль.

-Мы же все уже как-то решили…,-вяло попыталась она.

-К черту условности, -он не отпускал ее.- Мы ведь оба этого хотим, не так ли? -он сжал ее крепче и поцеловал в висок.

Она не нашла в себе силы возразить…


End file.
